The Fourth Trainer
by charmed7293
Summary: Everyone thinks that  besides Ash, Misty, and Brock, only Neesha, Corey, and Fergus were the only trainers that tried to get to New Island. But there was also a fourth trainer who attempted the journey on his Fearow . . . full explanation inside!
1. Chapter 1

Heyy! So I don't usually write Pokémon stories, even though I'm a huge fan of the franchise. I've made a couple attempts, but I only found that I really suck at writing Pokémon battles! If anyone can help me with that just drop me a line!

Anyways, this is one of those plot bunnies that won't die kind of things! I sure that everyone had noticed the animation error in the first movie in the beginning when Neesha, Fergus, and Corey take off for New Island, that a random person is seen flying off on a Fearow. It's really just an animation error because it can't be Fergus because he already took off on his Pidgeot. But I've always had that "what if" in the back of my mind: what if it really was another trainer? Why didn't he or she make it? Well, that's why I wrote this, to explain who that trainer on that Fearow was! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Pokémon, unfortunately! Or maybe that's a good thing, because the battling in the anime would suck if I did!

Disclaimer 2: I used chunks of dialogue from the first Pokémon movie (_Mewtwo Strikes Back_), mostly the scenes in the Old Shore Ward Pokémon Center, in this story, particularly in this chapter. I don't own any of that either!

EDIT: I reread this story and fixed some grammatical errors and some general maintenance. I also got slightly re-inspired by something, so I might do a little bit more with this story, such as go more into Ryan's back-story or what the journey was like for the other trainers.

* * *

Ryan sat in the Pokémon Center on Old Shore Warf, grateful to be out of the rain, if it could even be called that. It felt more like buckets were being poured on you if you went outside. It was quite a storm, all right, made all the more unusual by the fact that it had just appeared out of nowhere, tearing through the clear blue skies to drench anyone unfortunate enough to be outside and roughing up the waves of the ocean to seemingly impossible swells.

To Ryan, the rain was nothing. So, what: you got a little wet? Rain wasn't anything to worry about; the ocean waves were another story. Growing up in Vermilion City made you have a certain amount of both respect and fear for the ocean. Ryan had heard one too many stories of ships sunken at sea and sailors lost forever to just dismiss the power of the ocean.

But he also never dismissed his dreams. And his dream was to become the world's greatest Pokémon trainer. He was already pretty good, finishing the top four of the last Indigo League, which was probably why he had gotten the invitation to go to New Island. According to the girl who recorded the message, her "master" awaited him. And who was he to keep someone that could be called "master" waiting? As it turned out, he was just one of many trainers who got an invitation. He recognized some faces, people who had also made it far in the last Indigo League and even some friends from back home, but most he didn't have the slightest idea who they were. They were probably all new trainers on the rise; well, at least the two kids near him were. Their Raticate and Kingler seemed to be about to fight and the trainers couldn't seem to get them under control.

"Chill out, Raticate!" one exclaimed in a panicked sort of voice.

"Kingler! Save your energy, would ya?" the other told his Pokémon in a more confident tone of voice.

Ryan shook his head at the pair, who were starting to draw attention to themselves.

"Can't wait to get to go to New Island! This is gonna be _so_ cool!" an extremely excited voice said from his immediate left. It had come from a trainer named Nate who had apparently seen Ryan on TV during the Indigo League and was his self-proclaimed biggest fan. Not that Ryan didn't enjoy the attention, but the kid was kind of obnoxious and so much of a rookie that he made Raticate and Kingler's trainers look like Pokémon Masters! Ryan couldn't help but wonder how a such a novice had managed to score an invitation.

"I don't think we're gonna get to New Island, kid," Ryan informed the kid rather regretfully as the PA system called Officer Jenny to the ferry entrance. "Have you seen the storm out there? It's pretty bad. I doubt that they'll still run the ferry, but even if they do I wouldn't get on it if you paid me."

The kid said something about it being just rain, but Ryan wasn't paying attention anymore; he was distracted by some other kid's Spearow who was squawking and flapping its wings from its perch on its trainer's arm. That brought back a lot of memories. His old Spearow was one of his favorite Pokémon and the first non-Water-type that he added to his team. With the capture of the Tiny Bird Pokémon, he expanded his team to include many different types. His Fearow is one of his most trusted partners.

Someone shouting something about the ferry being canceled caught his attention. Turning his head in that direction, he noticed a crowd had gathered around Officer Jenny and the harbor manager at the doors.

"Hey, let's go check out what's going on over there," he suggested to his young fan, who agreed without hesitation.

As they approached, trainers were shouting out complaints to the two women at the front. Nate was quick to join in with the dissenters, calling out, "It's only a little rain!"

Apparently, Officer Jenny heard his shout because she insisted, "It's more than just rain. The harbor manager thinks this could be the worst storm _ever_." As usual, Jenny's commanding voice got everyone's attention and the crowd shifted its attention to the blue-haired harbor manager.

"Listen to me," she began in a strange accent, "the prophets have predicted the return of the winds of water. For years I have prayed . . . that mankind would never relive . . . that deadly storm ever again."

"Isn't that just a legend?" Officer Jenny asked, her commanding tone slipping in favor of a shocked one.

"The ancient writings tell of the storm wiping out all but a few Pokémon. In their sorrow the water of their tears somehow restored the lives lost in the storm. But there are no Pokémon tears today – just waters, which no one can survive," the harbor manager finished reciting the old legend. Ryan found that he had to agree with her wisdom. He couldn't take his eyes off of her face, which held only great sorrow and concern, during the whole speech. He didn't break his gaze until some kid with a Pikachu on his head pushed to the front of the crowd and blocked his view.

"And that's why your ferry to New Island's been cancelled," Officer Jenny concluded with finality, trying to overcome her momentary lapse of control.

"Well, I'm going to New Island, anyway!" a trainer in a blue shirt countered confidently. "All my Pokémon are Water-type; we'll just swim over to that place!"

"I warn you! The waves will be savage; you will never make it!" the harbor manager insisted.

"And besides, if you tried that stunt – and you Pokémon got hurt – you'd be out of luck because we had to close down the Pokémon Center!" Officer Jenny interjected.

The trainer in blue paused at that statement, giving the boy with the Pikachu on his head the chance to step up and ask, "How come?"

"Because the nurse in charge of the Center disappeared last month. And if any of you see her please contact me at once. That's a picture of her over there on the wall." Officer Jenny indicated said picture and the crowd began to dissipate. Most people went back to reclaim their spots, but some trainers had other ideas.

The Water Pokémon trainer headed outside, followed by a girl in a purple shirt and tan pants and a boy in an orange jumpsuit. Ryan had a feeling he knew what they were going to do. He ignored Nate's protests and the stares from the Pikachu trainer and headed outside after them.

The boy in the orange reached the end of Old Shore Warf first. He called his Pidgeot out of its Poké Ball, jumped on its back and took off. _Not such a bad idea_, Ryan thought, reaching for his Fearow's Poké Ball. He didn't have any of his Water-type Pokémon on him, but even if he did he would chose flying anyways. As Fearow formed next to him on the Warf, the trainer in blue threw a Poké Ball at the water. The bright white light revealed a Gyarados, a study choice considering the rough waters. As the Atrocious Pokémon made its way back to its trainer, Ryan hopped on his trusty Fearow's back and they took off into the storm.

He could just hear Officer Jenny ordering them to stop. He didn't care that she threatened to arrest him; he wasn't going to let that get in the way of his dreams. In order to become the best trainer, he needed to challenge himself, go after the things he wanted. And, right now, he wanted to get to New Island.

Little did he know that he would never make it . . .

* * *

This chapter is kind of just a teaser! This was originally going to be a one shot, but it started to write itself once I started typing and turned into this! Just to let people know, I have the next chapter all written, I just need reviews to encourage me to post it! So please review! Or add this to your favorite/alerts list! Either one is fine, but reviews really let me know what you like (or don't) like about the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy! Here's the second chapter! Don't forget to look for more movie references! Points if you can find them!

I've finished the third and final chapter, but I'm not gonna post it until this Sunday, but I might post it soon if I get some good reviews...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokém on or the first movie.

EDIT: I reread this story and fixed some grammatical errors and some general maintenance. I also got slightly re-inspired by something, so I might do a little bit more with this story, such as go more into Ryan's back-story or what the journey was like for the other trainers.

* * *

Ryan was getting a little nervous. He had lost sight of the two trainers that had taken to the water. He wasn't sure if they were behind him or ahead of him or even if they had been tossed into the raging waters, despite their Pokémon's apparent strength. He doubted that was the fate of the Gyarados trainer. Those Pokémon were tough and would never succumb to the waves, no matter how rough they were. He was slightly worried about the girl, though. He had seen that she was riding on a Dewgong and, although they were also powerful swimmers, she was rather close to the water.

He didn't have time to worry about the other trainers though; it was extremely doubtful that he would be able to find them even if he did try to look for them. He had to worry more about himself and his Fearow right now. The rain had picked up and the wind was fiercer than he expected. Fearow was having some trouble flying, causing Ryan to wonder about the boy who had taken off on his Pidgeot. Was he having the same troubles? That was also doubtful: Pidgeot were slightly bigger and even a few pounds more would make all the difference in this weather.

But it wasn't even being blow off course or not being able to handle the wind or rain that made Ryan really nervous. He was more worried about thunder and lightning and not just because they could get struck. His Fearow had an extreme phobia of the stuff. Ryan wasn't exactly how it occurred but he knew it had something to do with when it had still been a Spearow, before he had found it on the route near Pallet Town. But now was not the time to get lost in memories.

He took out his invitation, which also showed his current location in comparison to the island. He noticed he was slightly off course. "Fearow," he called out to get his partner's attention, "head a little to the left!"

He got an affirmative cry from his Pokémon and they tilted to the left. Satisfied that they were heading in the right direction, he put the invitation back in his pocket. After a while, he realized that the closer they got to New Island, the worse the storm seemed to get.

"This must be a test, Fearow," he thought out loud to his Pokémon, "to weed the worthy trainers out from all the rabble. And we're gonna pass it with flying colors!"

Ryan was right: the storm kept getting worse. He was hoping against hope that he would be lucky and avoid thunder and lightning. But luck was never his strong spot.

Sure enough, he heard the telltale low rumbling in the distance. Fearow picked its head up and pointed its beak in the direction it had come from, slightly to the right. Ryan checked the map on the invitation again and found that they had shifted too far to the left and would overshoot the island if they kept going at this rate. They needed to go more right, the direction where the sounds of thunder had come from. "Fearow, I'm sorry, but we need to go to the right! I know you don't want to," he assured his Pokémon when it gave a squawk of protest, "but the eye of the storm is probably around New Island, so the faster we get there, then the sooner we'll be safe!"

Fearow seemed to think to itself for a minute. Which was more powerful? Its devotion and love to its trainer? Or its fear of electricity?

Apparently, it decided the former was more powerful and headed into the storm. Ryan wrapped his arms tighter around Fearow's neck, not needing words to convey how grateful he was for his Pokémon's devotion. The farther Fearow flew, though, the louder the thunder became. Lightning lit up the darkened sky a few times, and Fearow started to panic, but Ryan was able to calm it down the first few times it happened. It was extremely scary for him as well as Fearow; he was riding on the back of an extremely scared Pokémon with only the unforgiving ocean waters to catch him if he should fall.

Suddenly, lightning crashed down very close to the pair. Fearow veered sharply away from it and Ryan was just barely able to cling on. He was inwardly panicking as the strength of his grasp around Fearow's neck was tested while the Beak Pokémon flew in a panicked frenzy. He was just able to swing his leg back over Fearow's back when another bolt of lightning struck even closer this time. Fearow's swerve was even more drastic this time and Ryan lost his grip completely.

He felt his stomach drop as he plummeted face first toward the water. He turned himself around midair and had just enough time to recall his terrified Pokémon into its Poké Ball before he crashed into the ocean.

He was tumbled around in the waves and managed to surface once and draw a breath before he was dragged under again, even deeper this time. Away from the turbulent surface, the water almost seemed calm. Ryan felt his body slowly sinking. He opened his eyes and saw the surface far above him. It was dark and only got darker the further down he sank.

He simply stared up at the darkness above, far to tired to try to swim; he knew that he wouldn't be able to make it in those waves anyways. He couldn't believe that he didn't have any Water Pokémon on him.

_What kind of trainer am I_? he wondered to himself, looking at Fearow's Poké Ball. _Not a very worthy one_.

Just as the water pressure was starting to hurt, a soft pinkish glow appeared above him. _I guess this is the end_, he thought to himself as the pink glow got closer and he lost conciseness.

* * *

OMG! Did he just die? Well, you'll just have to review and wait for me to post the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third and final part! noididntforgettouploadthis...atall hehehe, sorry. Thank Layne Muffins for reminding me that this existed! lol

Check at the end for a list of movie references!

EDIT: I reread this story and fixed some grammatical errors and some general maintenance. I also got slightly re-inspired by something, so I might do a little bit more with this story, such as go more into Ryan's back-story or what the journey was like for the other trainers.

* * *

The next thing Ryan knew, he was sitting in the Pokémon Center on Old Shore Warf. He looked around him, extremely confused. Then, he heard two trainers telling their Raticate and Kingler to stop fighting and was overwhelmed with an incredible sense of déjà vu. When the kid next to him exclaimed that he couldn't wait to get to New Island, he was positively sure that this had happened before. Almost as if he was predicting it, he jumped up and ran over to where Officer Jenny and the harbor manager were standing and the crowd was just beginning to form.

"This could be the worst storm _ever_," the Officer told the crowd.

"You must listen to me," the harbor manager said, but Ryan wasn't expecting what happened next. "You must find shelter."

"Excuse me, please!" a voice called out. The crowd parted to reveal Nurse Joy. _That must be the Nurse Joy that was missing before!_ Ryan realized. _But why is she here now?_ "The Pokémon treatment center will be open as a shelter. Anyone who needs a place to stay should come with me."

Ryan stared bemusedly at the Nurse and all the people around him. He couldn't find it in his will to move from the spot. Somehow, it appeared that he had traveled back in time, but this wasn't the original time that he had come from. Before he could give his strange predicament any more thought, Officer Jenny – who was looking out the door – shouted, "Look, it's a miracle!"

Ryan turned and saw that the rain was no longer pouring down. In fact, it was getting brighter and brighter with every passing second. The kid with the Pikachu he remembered from his first encounter here ran outside with his two friends. They were closely followed by the woman who made the statement and the harbor manager, as well as the three trainers Ryan recognized as those who also tried to brave the storm. He wondered if _they_ ever made it to New Island as he also exited the Center.

From his position just outside the door, he distantly heard the exclamations of disbelief and relief from the group, but his attention was mainly focused on the sky, on the unnatural way the clouds were parting. Normal storms didn't clear up like this. Suddenly, his attention was caught by a flash of pink. He strained his eyes, but all he could make out of the pink glow was small body and a long tail before it disappeared into the remaining clouds. As he watched the end of the tail flick up through the clouds, he had a feeling that he had seen that creature before. He knew that was the thing that had saved him.

"I don't know who you are, or what you, but thank you," he whispered to the pink creature in the sky. Then he turned and walked away from the Pokémon Center; although he may not have been worthy enough to make it to New Island, he was certain he was lucky enough to be here.

* * *

Awwww, Ry-Ry, I didn't know you could be so emotional! Please review - it makes my day! :D

So here's the list of movie references:

-Anyways, now you know what the pink glow was at the end of the last chapter. (If you still don't know then you should watch the end of the movie)  
-Also, there have been several references to the movie (besides that fact that it's set during the movie) in all chapters, but this one ties it all together.  
-All the "worthy" talk refers to Nurse Joy telling Ash, Brock, and Misty that all the trainers worthy of her master's presence were on the island. So Ryan pointing out that he wasn't worthy means just that.  
-Fearow's fear of electricity and being found near Pallet Town makes it one of the Spearow that attacked Ash and Pikachu in the first episode.  
-The pink glow turns out to be Mew, who causes Ryan to end up back in the Pokémon Center at the same time everyone from the island gets back there. Time has kinda reset, but no one else remembers anything. Mew seems like it would be a lot nicer than Mewtwo, so it let Ryan keep his memories!

You are a true Pokémon fan if you caught those! Even more so if you read the voices as they sound in the movie...


End file.
